monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Scylla/Miriam
Miriam is a friendly Demon Scylla. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I hate lamias. Why do they have to wriggle so much..." "I am a scylla who carries the blood of a yoma. I can use skills that normal scylla cannot." "To be exact, we're not actually at war with the lamia tribe. We just exchange blows at random." "It's like a squid but not a squid♪ It's like an octopus but not an octopus♪ Scylla! ♪" "My tentacles are slimy. ♪" "I'll wrap you with my tentacles, and squeeze out your semen..." "There are many subspecies of scylla. Like Ustrel, and Sables, and..." "When you're a scylla like me, you can increase your number of legs freely. Of course, there are limits..." "My suction cups are the best. Do you want to feel them...?" "Although I'm a scylla, I'm not weak in hot places. That's because I'm a Demon Scylla!" "I'll give you one of my tentacles." (+1 Coiling Tentacle) "Please use this for your journey." (+ 1615G) "You'll be safe in case of accidents with this." (+1 Phoenix Tail) "I want to eat fish..." (Give 1 Fish) *Yes - "Yay!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "How cruel..." "I've incurred a lot of expenses lately, please lend me a hand..." (Give 969G) *Yes - "Yay!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "How cruel..." *Not enough money - "...Huh, I guess that's a lot for you." "I want some full moon grass..." (Give 1 Full Moon Grass) *Yes - "Yay!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "How cruel..." "My bright-red ribbon suits me, doesn't it...?" *It suits you - "Ahaha, I'm happy. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *It doesn't suit you - "That's mean..." (-5 Affinity) *I'm a ribbon - "...Eh?! I didn't know..." "Someone suitable to be Queen Scylla... I wonder if I should become the Queen?" *You'd be suitable - "Don't say that so thoughtlessly... If I became Queen in an era of chaos, I would die." (-5 Affinity) *That's impossible - "I was joking, of course. I don't have that capability..." *I'll become the Queen - "Wow, that's amazing!" (+10 Affinity) "I've only been hearing unsettling stories recently... What do you think will become of the world in the future?" *It will become peaceful - "You think so?! I want to believe so too!" (+10 Affinity) *It will become chaotic - "You might be right after all... Should I take refuge somewhere?" *It will be destroyed - "I don't want that!" (-5 Affinity) "Scylla and lamias are sworn rivals, but... Do humans have an archenemy?" *We don't - "If so, that's great." *Monsters - "The monster's side doesn't think of humans as their natural enemy!" (-5 Affinity) *Angels - "Wow, amazing! To be opposed to angels is like a myth!" (+10 Affinity) "The previous Queen Scylla was poisoned at the seat of a banquet. I wonder who on earth could have assassinated the Queen...?" *I don't know - "That's right, I'd be surprised if you knew..." *A lamia conspiracy - "Do you think so...? But at the same time, Queen Lamia was also poisoned..." *The work of La Croix - "You know the culprit?! Then let's make a direct appeal to the Monster Lord!" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Miriam: "I have to strangle some lamias today... Ah, do you have work for me?" With Lemon: Lemon: "Are you a demon scylla? You appear to be a subspecies of scylla as well." Miriam: "I am a demon. Judging by your appearance...are you a magical type?" Lemon: "That is correct... Do you have a lot of semen-sucking tentacles? Mine bite at my surroundings, so they are a bit troublesome..." Miriam: "My lower body is that of a demon... To be honest, I don't understand it very well. It hardly ever talks." With Albina: Albina: "Demon scylla... Even though we're both demons, lamias and scylla are mutual enemies." Miriam: "Likewise, I loathe lamias. But aren't we allies fighting against a common threat?" Albina: "We're joining forces, as fellow demons... Isn't it amusing?" Miriam: "Yes, demons are going to save the world. I'm getting really enthusiastic for this. ♪" With Ooma: Miriam: "Ah, you're a deep-sea type of scylla! I've also tried diving into the sea..." Ooma: "Really...? How did that go?" Miriam: "I spectacularly drowned and washed up on the Gold Coast half-dead..." Ooma: "Shameless..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Miriam: "*rustle rustle* ♪" Miriam's legs are fidgeting around... happens 2nd Action: Miriam: "Ei-yaaa!" uses Tentacle Flail. 3rd Action: Miriam: "Guhuuu..." Miriam is pretending to cry! ...But no one paid any attention. happens 4th Action: Miriam: "Ufufufufufufufufufufufu..." Miriam is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! enemies take fire damage 5th Action: Miriam: "I caught this..." Miriam presents a gift! Beetle Category:Monsters Category:Scylla Category:Yoma Category:Artist: SugaMon Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2